Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a damper assembly for a vehicle. More specifically, certain embodiments relate to a remotely operated bypass device used in conjunction with a vehicle damper.
Vehicle suspension systems typically include a spring component or components and a dampening component or components. Typically, mechanical springs, like helical springs are used with some type of viscous fluid-based dampening mechanism and the two are mounted functionally in parallel. In some instances features of the damper or spring are user-adjustable. What is needed is an improved method and apparatus for adjusting dampening characteristics, including remote adjustment.